Rides the Beast
by xMs. Black Eyelinerx
Summary: Wanda and Ian embrace the final act of love that will bring them together--sex. The morning after, her many names make Ian and Mel laugh and Wanda blush when she learns what they're thinking. Oneshot Lemon WandaxIan


**A/N: It's been a while. :) **

**This is my first story for The Host, but I have written many others. This isn't my first lemon, but it's the first one written for the romance. Hopefully it's good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Host or anything else you may recognize. Nothing in this fanfiction has been stolen or reproduced in any way, shape, or form.**

_Rides the Beast_

Over the months my newly fragile body grew accustomed to life in the caves. My muscles were strong enough to be trusted with heavy tools and loads; my legs were strong enough to run a mile without tiring.

Not that anyone let me.

I became Pet in a sense—I was the pet of my human family. They all cared for me, not wanting me to be hurt. It was touching, but also very annoying.

Every night Ian and I lay together in our room. We talked most of the time, enjoying the time away from others. He was the one that I shared all my frustrations with, all my triumphs, and everything in between.

Some nights Ian simply held me as we kissed. It grew increasingly harder for him to stop himself from taking things too far. He was a man of honor and didn't want to force me into anything I didn't want to do. But he was indeed a man.

What he didn't understand was how my body yearned for his as well.

Ian pulled his lips from mine, breathing hard. "Wanda, I'm sorry. I shouldn't try to—"

I shushed him with my lips. "I'm not as innocent as this body makes me seem."

He groaned and ran his hands through his hair. "I am a man, Wanda. Even with so few of us rebels left my body won't forget that fact. Maybe it's because there are so few that it reacts so strongly to you—no," he interrupted his train of thought, "I would love you despite the circumstances." His sapphire eyes smoldered in the dark.

I felt a stirring in the pit of my stomach. The memory of Melanie's memories rushed back to me: skin on skin, love in its most carnal form.

My face flushed, and even in the dark Ian could tell the track my mind was on.

"I'm sorry! I promise I won't pressure you into anything."

I shook my head at him. The intercourse, as Melanie described it to me, was the final seal of love. Instead of just for reproduction like on all the other planets I had been on, it was regarded as an act of love between partners. "I love you, Ian, and I… I want to please you."

"Think about yourself. What do _you_ want?"

I answered without thinking. "You. All of you for as long as we have."

He smiled gently. "You already have me, Wanda."

"No, Ian, I mean that I want it all. I _want_ to give you this." I stroked his face, memorizing every curve—his perfect nose, his blazing blue eyes.

"I—" he faltered, weighing what he wanted and what he thought was best. "Are you sure?" he asked. I knew then that I had won.

"I'm positive." I smiled brightly at him and leaned in for a kiss.

The moment our lips met a spark ignited, sending fire through my veins. This was different than any other kiss. This was the kiss of pure lust. All the slow-moving lava our relationship had been built on vanished, replaced by the hot need.

Ian slipped his shirt off quickly and recaptured my lips. I ran my small hands over his exposed torso. Wherever I touched I felt the fire brewing under his skin.

The kisses moved south to my neck. He placed small pecks over my neck and collarbone, his eyelashes kissing my skin as well.

His hand trailed its way down my face, caressing my side before finding the hem of my shirt. He looked at me once more to make sure I wanted this. The look in my eyes must have been enough; Ian yanked my shirt over my head and went to work on the button of my jeans.

He froze in place, staring at my nearly nude body. I blushed, feeling very exposed. I reached for his jeans to even things up. His green boxers caused me to giggle. _Darn Pet's giggling, _I cursed.

I gaped at Ian. His boxers formed a miniature tent on his pelvic region. _It looks so big already!_ I thought, incredulous as to how he could possibly fit inside of me.

"You're beautiful, my Wanderer—inside and out." His hands snaked around my back to my bra clasp. With a small snap, my breasts were freed, bouncing lightly. Ian placed a kiss on one, then the other before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking gently. I gasped.

"Good or bad?" he asked with a grin.

"Oh, good—unbelievably good!" I moaned out. He returned to his work on my nipple while massaging the other breast with his large hand.

I felt a pull in my lower region. It was almost an itch, one that desperately needed to be scratched by the man on top of me.

I writhed under his ministrations. He seemed to get the meaning. Releasing my breast, he trailed down to my underwear. Slowly, too slowly, he dragged them down my legs and tossed them aside. He sucked in a breath.

The itch grew harder to ignore. "Ian," I called to him. My voice snapped him back to attention. He saw the lust growing in my eyes and quickly shed his last piece of clothing. He stopped shortly to put on protection; we did not want to bring a baby into this kind of world, not yet.

He paused only for a second, knowing I wanted, _needed_, to go through with this. He fed himself into my opening in short bursts, waiting for my small body to adjust before moving on. Halfway through he met resistance—Pet had been a virgin.

"This may hurt, sweetheart," he whispered into my hair. I nodded, remembering Mel's pain.

With a final thrust, he was in me completely. It was unlike anything I had felt before. Yes, it hurt, but the pleasure far overshadowed the pain. I began to wriggle around, wanting friction, my human instincts kicking in.

Ian pulled out nearly all the way before pushing back in. He repeated the motion, picking up the pace with each thrust. I moaned too loudly for the echoing caves. His lips quickly covered my own. My hands reached to his back on their own accord, scratching him a bit.

Ian slowed and flipped onto his back, putting me on top of him. "Ian, I… I'm not good at being dominant…" I trailed off, hoping he knew what I meant. It was my first time after all, he couldn't expect too much of me.

"Relax, my Wanderer." He grinned and wrapped his arms around my petite waist. His muscles flexed as he moved me up and down. We both moaned at the pleasure the new position brought.

He resumed the quick pace, sweat beading on his skin. I ran my fingertips along his stomach, tickling him. He groaned and quickened his thrusts.

I felt it then, a stirring in my stomach. I felt it building up. Another thrust and I would fall over this precipice Ian created in me.

We panted in time to the thrusts. I bit my lip to keep from screaming as I hit my climax. I moaned Ian's name. Ian growled, thrusting faster into me.

"Wanda!" he called out, his head lolling back. He thrust a few more times, riding out his orgasm. I slumped onto his chest, breathing hard, still seeing stars from my own orgasm.

"That was…amazing. I didn't think it would be like that," I breathed.

Ian chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Neither did I."

We lay there, our breathing slowly returning to normal. I felt my eyes droop, on the verge on sleep.

"I love you, Wanda… Wanderer, Lives in the Stars, Rides the Beast…" He chuckled at some unknown joke.

"I love you too, Ian O'Shea." I closed my eyes and let his steady heartbeat lull me to sleep.

The next day life in the caves returned to normal. I worked in the kitchen with Mel today. When Ian left me for his own chores, Mel smirked at me.

"Good morning, Rides the Beast. How was your night?" she asked, fighting a smile.

I tilted my head in confusion. "What's so funny about my old name?"

Melanie broke into a fit of laughter. "I know what you were up to last night, little Wanda. So tell me, was he any good?" Her eyes sparkled with curiosity.

I smiled back at my sister. "It was…orgasmic, for lack of a better word." I laughed along with her. Sharing these intimate details seemed like a natural thing to do—Mel and I had no secrets from each other.

But once I sobered up, I remembered my original question. "Why is my old name funny, Mel? Ian laughed over it last night, too."

Mel smiled and leaned to whisper in my ear. "It's a dirty old human joke. The Beast is a name for a man's penis."

My face turned a bright red and I hid behind my golden locks. "Mel!" I whined at her. "Thanks for tainting old memories with your dirty jokes," I muttered, my words dripping with sarcasm.

From then on whenever I told a story of the Mists Planet in my informal classes, Mel would give me a look and I would blush, wanting to punch her for bringing back the embarrassing memory.

**A/N: Mm, little Wanda rode the Beast…and she liked it. =)**

**I like this the best out of all the stories I've written. It's longer and not as rushed, I think. **

**But let me know what you think.**

**I take endless amounts of love, flames, and anything in between. :)**

—**xMBEx**


End file.
